The Story of Elsa Laufeydottir: Queen of Jotunheim
by The Perscribo
Summary: Separated at birth and raised in royalty, one became a prince as the other became a queen. Unaware of each other's existence, the young queen slowly begins to learn that some things are best to be left unknown.
1. Prolouge

_"Once, mankind excepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear. From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe."_

* * *

**Prolouge**

**Bifrost: The Bridge Between Realms**

**965 A.D.**

"Surely it is wrong to separate the two…" Holding a squirming infant within her arms, the Asgardian Queen delicately ran the tip of her finger against the restless infant's cheek in a soft and soothing notion. "I have always wanted a daughter. We can raise her along side her brother. We can pass her off as our own, and when the time comes for them to learn of their true heritage, they will have each other to comfort."

"Neither of them are to learn of their heritage. They are to never learn of where they truly came from, nor can we keep two Frost Giants here on Asgard. One itself is a risk, my love, I can only imagine the difficulty of having two." The King's reply was gentle, yet it possessed a stern nature that Frigga knew better than to question. "She will have a home - a place where she will be loved and cared for. A place where she will have a family of her own."

"And where is it you have in mind, my Lord?"

"Midgard," Odin replied; his hand reaching out to rest gently upon the infant's delicate head. "We shall have her placed within the womb of a queen, and there she will be born and raised into royalty. There she will be protected and safe."

Frigga's brow instantly furrowed into a scowl indicating that she disapproved of her husband's words. Protectively holding the infant closer, she shook her head in objection. "Midgard?! Would it not be wiser to send the boy? Born into royalty, he will be a king and will be granted greater power there than a woman would ever posses. You know very well as I that those Midgardians do not like what they do not understand. She will be an outcast...a monster…."

"Thor needs a brother - a playmate." Odin spoke, removing his hand from the infant and bringing his good eye to examine his angered wife. "And this child being a female, her power will be immensely less powerful than that of her twin's. With the right care, she will be just fine. As for the boy, he will need constant supervision and a place where he can be restrained if needed. Midgard can hardly protect themselves from their own species. There is not the slightest chance they will be able to take on an adult male Frost Giant."

"And what is to happen if Thor does not wish to take on the throne? Or if something were to happen to him and you both? You are willing to allow a _Frost Giant_ to take the throne?"

"He will never have the throne, Frigga. He will be a prince, but never a king."

"That still does not answer as to what if something were to-"

"_Enough_, Frigga. We are not going to discuss this - not again. We are not keeping the girl, and that is final."

"Do you not feel that he will be in the constant shadow of Thor? If we keep the girl, at least she will know that-"

"I said _**enough**_," Odin snapped, his patients at their thinnest. "Give me the child, Frigga."

Frigga felt her jaw clench. Forcing her eyes away from her husband's, she sadly focused them back down on the now sleeping infant. Of course there was no point in arguing with Odin. The man was as stubborn as a Dwarf. And not only that, but she was his wife and knew fully well that it was not of her position to question her husband's choices. However, it did not stop her from disagreeing. If it were her choice in the matter, she would keep the two; have them raised in the finest care along side her son and do everything in her ability to make sure they never feel like an outcast to everyone else. Sending this infant to Midgard seemed to be as if they were setting the child up for disaster. There the child will never have a normal life. It will be difficult and filled with fear of not only herself, but of everyone around her…

Taking the infant's tiny fist into her own, the goddess slowly leant down to place her lips against the the baby's hand in the similar way a mother would do to her own. With her final farewell, the Queen handed the sleeping child to her husband where he immediately placed a spell upon the infant. The two of them watching the baby's azure skin melt to a fine peachy color and the unusual tribal-like markings that every Frost Giant possessed fading away, the infant no longer resembled anything other than that of a human child. "Where in Midgard is it to be sent?"

"In a kingdom called Arendelle," he answered as he watched the beginnings of whitish-blonde hair grow from the baby's scalp. "She will be placed within the womb of a newly wedded queen. She will be happy there."

"Arendelle? That is a name I am not familiar with. Of what religion are they?"

"Christianity, though they once worshiped us. Our existence is still very well know to them through legends and stories passed down from their ancestors."

Tilting her head, the goddess tried to make sense of her husband's words. "I am afraid you have lost me."

Odin simply chuckled in response. "She is to be born in the Midgardain year 1855 A.D. That is still a little under a thousand years from the time they are at now, but merely speck of time for us."

Figuring that was as much of an answer she was going to receive, Frigga decided to press on a subject she found to be more important. Watching as he walked the child up to where Heimdall the Gatekeeper stood watching, Frigga uneasily sighed. "Will she age like the rest of them? Is sending her to Midgard sentencing her to an early death?"

Odin merely gave his wife a warm smile and shook his head. "Do not fret, my Queen. She will age as a normal human up until she reaches the Midgardian age of twenty-one years. From that point on, she will live an almost eternal life."

* * *

**Arendelle: The Palace Chambers**

**1855 A.D.**

"Congratulations, Your Majesty! Your wife just gave birth to healthy baby girl!"

Nearly jumping from the armchair he had forced himself to stay seated in the moment his wife went into labor with their first-born, the King of Arendelle nearly tackled the messenger into a hug before realizing how improper his actions must have appeared. Quickly stepping back, he straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "And of my wife? Is she..._well_?"

"I left as soon as I heard the infant's cries and the announcement of its sex, but I could only assume she couldn't be healthier! Her birth went through without any complications. You may see her if you-" The man was unable to finish his sentence, for the King was already halfway down the hall. Chuckling, the messenger straightened his uniform and ran to share the news to the public.

Stumbling over his own feet as the King ran to the chambers he and his wife shared, the monarch bursted through the oak doors in an excited frenzy. His eyes eagerly finding his wife, his smile instantly faded at what he saw. Lying upon their bed, holding a small bundle of what he assumed to be their daughter, the midwife and nurses stood around his wife with grim faces as if they were staring at a demon itself. "What is it? What is wrong?!"

His wife unable to remove her eyes from the child, swallowed down the lump in her throat before finally breaking the silence to answer her husband's demands. "Our…daughter…she is cursed…."

_Cursed?_ "Whatever do you mean?!" Striding to his wife's bedside - pushing the midwife away - he snatched the child from his wife's hands, but what he found was not what he had been expecting to see. There in his arms laid the most beautiful child he had ever laid eyes upon. With hair as white as snow and skin as soft and smooth as a rose petal, it all contrasted with the child's eyes. They were large and of the most vibrant shade of blue he had ever seen. Completely at loss for words, he suddenly became angered. How _dare_ his wife call their child curse! For all he knew, the infant he was holding looked to be as if it were a gift from the heavens. An angel itself!

"I am afraid I do not understand…" he grimly spoke; holding the child protectively in his arms. "What do you mean she is _cursed_? She is beautiful! How dare you speak of _our_ child in such a manner."

His wife instantly breaking into tears, the midwife he had pushed aside quietly cleared her throat and stepped forward. "If you do not mind my speaking, Your Majesty, the child…she…she was…"

"She was _what?!_ Spit it out, woman!"

"She was covered in frost."

"…Frost?"

"Yes, she had a layer of frost covering her…it melted only a few seconds after her birth…" Idly glancing at the child, the elderly woman fumbled with her apron. "Not only that, but feel her skin…it is as cold as ice."

Refusing to believe what he was hearing, he zoned out the elderly woman's voice and his wife's sobs as he bit off his glove in order for him to place a bare hand against his daughter's cheek. What he felt caused him to gasp - she was freezing. Surprised by the discovery, he nearly drop the infant which caused her to project a sudden cry. Quickly trying to sooth her, the gasp of the midwife and the louder sobs of his wife mixed with the child's own screaming, the King could not hold back his own shout of surprise when he realized frost suddenly appearing over the child and seeping over onto his arms. The room suddenly began to feel cold and he could see the fog of his own breath as stared down at the child in shock. Not sure how to respond, the King swallowed hard before dragging his eyes up from the baby to meet gazes with the midwife then over to study his weeping wife. Not sure what to say or what to even do for that matter, he quickly began to gently rock the infant in a slow swaying motion. Making soft hushing noises, the baby's cries slowly began to subside until it was only producing quiet gurgling noises. Almost instantly, the frost around the baby melted away. The melted frost dampening the child's blanket and dripping onto the wooden flooring below, the King quickly tried to process his thoughts as he stared down the dampen blanket that wrapped around his daughter - trying to decided whether what he had just witnessed to be true or an illusion of the eyes.

The room suddenly fell silent.

Realizing all eyes were now on him, the King forced his gaze away from their daughter to meet his wife's tear stained face. "She is not cursed," he quietly spoke, his voice masked behind false bravery. "Our Lord has gifted our daughter with a phenomenal gift and has deemed us worthy to raise such a child. We shall be honored and not questioning His decision. Certainly not calling His creation cursed. Do I make myself clear?"

"But what are we to say? Surely people are going to think there is some form of Black Magic behind this. She will be feared," the Queen spoke with shaky breaths; a sob building back up in her throat. "What are we going to do?!"

"We will take this one day at a time, my dear. We will do what we deem best for her, and I promise that no harm will come to her," he responded; his fatherly instinct of protection coming into place. "Only a handful of people will know of this. No one else. If anyone in this room besides my wife dares to speak of this, you will be sent to the dungeon **_without_** question. Am. I. _**Clear**_?"

His threatening query was quickly answered with several nods of approval. Smirking, the King glanced back down at his daughter. No one was going to lay a hand on her, he would die before he would let anything happen to this child.

"And what shall she be called?" questioned the timid midwife; breaking the silence that had taken over. "Certainly you have a name for her, yes?"

"I do…" the King responded; his face beaming. "Her name is to be Elsa. Princess of Arendelle."


	2. Part I: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Marvel/Disney**  
**

**Chapter One**

**Arendelle **

**1863**

"Anna, _please_ put down the book and help me finish Mother's gift."

"Aw, _but Elsa_…" the tiny five year old whined as she peered out from behind a picture book that was nearly the size of her. "I am at the good part. _Please_ let me finish, then I promise I will help you. Pinky swear."

The older girl scowled. Placing down her jar of blue paint, the eight year old stood from her spot near the fireplace and walked to where her younger sister sat reading. Taking the seat next to Anna on the chaise, Elsa took the book from her sister's grasp and closed it. "You '_pinky swore_' over an hour ago. Besides, you can hardly even read yet, Anna."

"Can too!" Snatching the book back, she ran her fingers beneath the golden lettering upon the book's cover. "The…Leg-Leg-don…ah-ah….off….Thor."

"Anna, it reads: _The Legends of Thor," _Elsa corrected; snatching back the book. "They are nothing but silly stories people made up thousands of years ago. Now come on, help me finish Mother's gift. I want the paint to be dry before her party tomorrow."

"They are **_not_** silly!" Anna protested, obviously offended her sister did not share the same enthusiasm for Norwegian gods. "Give me back my book!"

"Oh Anna, please stop shouting. You are getting worked up over nonsense." Standing from her seat, Elsa placed the book back into one of the many shelves before turning to face her sister. "If you spent this much time studying the _Bible_ as you are supposed to rather than reading mythological legends, Sister Solveig would not get angry with you as much as she _does_ every Sunday."

"If they are _so **silly**_, then why does Herr Folkestad make us memorize the stories? He sometimes even quizzes you!" Anna argued; crossing her tiny arms. "And I do study my _Bible. _Sister Solveig simply does not like me. She says I am too…_energetic_. Whatever _that_ means."

"It means you have too much energy for your own good," Elsa chuckled as she went back to her painting. "And the reason we learn about the Norwegian gods is because they are part of our culture. It is important for future rulers to know of their kingdom's past beliefs."

Anna sat quietly for a moment before crawling off the sofa and skipping over to where her sister sat. Plopping down, she crossed her legs and picked up a paint brush. "My favorite is Loki. He makes life interesting…"

"You speak as if he is real," Elsa commented as she grabbed a new brush to mix a bit of yellow into her work.

"Well, he _could_ be," Anna shrugged; her hands already covered in paint. Rubbing them off onto her dress, she reached for a different color.

"Anna, that is blasphemy!" Elsa scolded, nearly dropping her own brush. "Father would be furious if he heard you talk in such a way!"

"Hey! I only said he '_could_ _be_' real, I didn't say he was!" Anna quickly responded in her defense. "Besides, what father doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You mean what **_I_** do not **_tell_** father will not hurt him."

"Oh _please_, Elsa! Don't tell Father! I didn't mean it! Honest!"

Studying her sister, Elsa sighed and turned her eyes back to her painting. "Fine, but I better not hear you talking like that again, or I _will_ tell. Deal?"

"Deal!" Anna agreed, flashing a toothy grin. Adding another glob of paint to her paper, she shifted so she was lying down on her belly to begin smearing the colors together. "So, who is your favorite?"

"My favorite what?"

"God."

"Anna…" Elsa warned, her eyes shifting back to her sister.

"I'm only addressing them as _fick-to-nal_ characters!" Anna remarked with a smug smirk. "They're not real. I know, I know…"

"It is pronounced _fictional_," Elsa corrected. Placing down her jar, she hummed to herself as if in thought before answering her sister's question. "Odin. The King of Asgard."

That immediately caused her sister to wrinkle her nose. "Odin?! Out of all of the gods, you like Odin?!"

"He is a good father to his sons and a wise king to his kingdom," Elsa replied with a shrug. "Besides, it is better than liking Loki."

Anna scoffed. "Well it suits you. You're boring."

"If I am so boring, then why do you always ask for me to play with you?"

"_Because_," Anna started with an overdramatic sigh. "There is no one else to talk to…"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa added a couple of final touches to her painting before holding it up to be examined. Nodding to herself, she turned it around for Anna to see. "Do you think Mother will like it? Once they dry, we can place them inside the card."

Tilting her head from side to side as she examined her sister's finished product, Anna furrowed her brow. "Is it a troll?"

"It's a flower!" Elsa answered, her voice slightly hurt. "How could you think it is a troll?!"

"Looks like a troll to me…" Anna shrugged. "How's mine?"

"Terrible," she muttered, not bothering to look over at Anna's disastrous work of art.

"You're right…" Anna quietly responded, sitting up from her laying position so she was now on her knees. "…It needs more red."

"How could you possibly think it needs more-" Elsa's sentence was abruptly cut off by the sound of nearing footsteps. Quickly snatching Anna's painting, the girl scrambled up the jars of paints as well as her own painting and the card. Quickly running over to the sandalwood chest behind the sofa, she swiftly placed the jars inside before delicately placing the wet paintings on top. Slamming the chest shut, Elsa frowned when she took notice of Anna's paint covered dress and hair. "Oh Anna, why do you always make such a mess?"

Snatching her sister's hand, she pulled the five year old in front of the chaise and forced her to sit. Quickly scanning the room to find something to hide her sister behind - Elsa ran back to the shelf. Pulling back out the massive picture book Anna had been 'reading', she opened it and placed it Anna's hands. Just as she handed Anna the book, the light blonde heard the all-too-familiar voice of her mother. "Girls?"

Quickly turning, she received a face full of azure fabric. Stepping back until she felt the back of her knees hit the couch, she had to lean her head all the way back to meet her mother's curious gaze. "Yes, Mother?"

"….What are you two up to? It's been quiet almost all afternoon."

"We…We're just…reading…" Elsa sheepishly replied, folding her hands behind her back. "Is there something you need of us?"

Feeling her cheeks redden as her mother stared her down, the young princess slowly began to rock back and forth on her heels. Her mother, the Queen, was a tall, elegant woman who looked as if she could have been any age from twenty-five to forty. With a clear complexion, perfect teeth, and sharp features - she was a very striking woman. Her eyes were the lightest blue that they almost appeared transparent, and for the longest time, Elsa could never make out what color they truly were. As for her hair, unlike her's, the Queen had a rich chestnut color in which she always wore back into a braided bun. Today, however, she wore her hair only partly up and Elsa could make out strands of pearls woven within braids. Everyone always told Elsa that besides her coloring, she took after her mother while Anna took after their father with her ginger hair and freckles.

The Queen arching a brow at her daughter's words, she slowly shifted her eyes to where Anna sat. The little girl still hiding behind the book, the Queen could see her occasionally peak out before quickly burying her face back into the pages. A small smile tugging at her lips, the Queen looked back down to where Elsa stood. "As a matter of fact, yes. Your father wishes to speak with you. He is in his office."

"He…wants to speak with me?"

"Is that not what I just said?" the Queen questioned, gently brushing a strand of loose hair away from her daughter's face. "You have nothing to worry about. You did nothing wrong, he would just like to have a word with you, that is all. As for you, Anna, would you like to explain what happened to Mistress Tonje's cookies? Apparently someone has been stealing food from the kitchen…again."

"It wasn't me!" Anna objected, tossing the book aside and completely forgetting about her stained clothing and hair. "I swear! Cross my heart!"

"Oh, just like you swear it was not you who colored on the walls? Or just like you swore it wasn't you who was playing ball by the chapel windows? Or how about the bicycle tracks in the hallway on Madame Ellen's polished floors?" Anna sinking lower and lower in her seat as her mother listed off her guilty actions, the little girl decided her best option was to try and make a run for it. Jumping from the couch, the five year old sprinted for the door only to be yanked back by the overalls to her dress. "I don't think so, young lady. You are going to go with me to the kitchen to apologize to Mistress Tonje, and while we _**enjoy**_ our little walk to there, you can explain to me why you are covered in paint."

"I am innocent!" Anna squirmed, trying to free herself from her mother's grasp. "Tell her, Elsa. Tell her I didn't do it! Any of it!"

Elsa, however, was too distracted. Her mind busy, trying to figure out what it was her father could possibly want, she paid very little mind to Anna's cries.

"I've been framed! I'm innocent! Where is my justice?!" Anna demanded as her mother began to drag her out. Grabbing ahold of the doorframe, the determined child refused to let up. "No! I am innocent! It was not me!" The Queen finally getting the five year old out into the hall, Elsa could hear her sister's distant shouts echo throughout the corridor as she was being pulled away until finally dragged out of earshot. Now alone, Elsa uneasily ran a hand over the side of her neck. Giving a final look at the chest that hid their paints, she lightly exhaled and turned to head out the opposite direction her mother had entered.

* * *

"Come, brother! Surely that is not the fastest you can go?"

"Well, unlike **_you_**, dear brother, I do not wish to stress my horse. If you have not noticed, these are not the safest of places to be racing a horse…"

"Ah, but what if something were to be chasing us?"

"Well that would be an entirely different circumstance, would it not?" Giving the horse a soft kick with his heel, the young prince managed to catch up with his elder brother. Side by side, the two raced along the ash covered pathway of Muspelheim. How his brother convinced him to go horse riding in the realm of eternal fire was beyond him. All he cared about at the moment was not getting left behind. "Though giving it a thought, why do you ask?"

Unsurprisingly, his question was quickly answered by a distant monstrous shriek.

"What in all the Nine Worlds was that?!"

"That, Loki, was the sound of a _very_ angry Eldjötnar."

"Eldjötnar?" Loki hissed, his horse falling behind once more. "You angered a Fire Giant?!"

"_I_ did not do it _alone,_ for you are here with me, no?"

"Thor! This is madness! If Father finds out about this-"

"Lighten up, brother. If all goes well, Father will not find out."

"And if all does **_not_** go well?" Loki questioned, having to dodge a geyser of fire that unexpectedly startled his horse. Cursing, the god pulled at the horse's reins before taking off once more after his brother. "Thor, are you even listening to me?!"

"Of course I am!" Thor cheerfully responded, kicking his horse to gain speed.

"Then what did I just say?"

"That I am the greatest brother in all of Asgard. Now come! It would be most upsetting if I have to return home without you."

"Oh, how _sweet_ of you to care. Tell me, would my demise fall under this not going well?" Loki angrily questioned as sarcasm practically dripped from his tongue. "Would having to explain that you left your younger brother behind in the realm of eternal fire be considered bad enough for Father to find out? Actually, now that I think about it, the most of a punishment you would receive is not being able to attend tomorrow's banquet. You see, if this were to switch tables and it were _I_ who left _you_, Father would-…Are you **_listening_** to me?"

"You talk too much, brother," Thor answered, tugging at his horse and taking a sharp turn to the left. "Sometimes you need not to think of future actions and live for the moment!"

"Easy for you to say…" Loki mumbled beneath his breath. Struggling to keep up, the sounds of the Eldjötnar grew louder. The ground lightly rumbling at every step the creature took and the shrieking almost ear-piercing, the Prince could feel the heat of the realm intensify. Sweat building up upon his scalp and trickling down his temple, Loki half wished he could remove his coat. Flames licking the horse's heels, everything came to sudden blur when his horse halted back - standing on its hind hooves and crying out. Getting flung from the animal, Loki groaned a bit as he felt his body slam against a nearby by bolder of volcanic rock. Rubbing his head, his eyes came back into focus just in time to see his horse take off.

_Great_.

With Thor nowhere in sight, Loki uneasily stood to scan his surroundings. Not quite sure exactly what part of the world he was in - the only thing he recognized being the river of molten lava - he jumped when he felt the ground shake beneath him and a splitting screech project from behind. The breath of the fowl creature feeling like a gust of warm wind, and feeling its scorching saliva hit against the visible bits of his skin, the mischievous god slowly turned to come face-to-face with the Eldjötnar.

It was a hideous creature. Eyeless and roughly the size of double story complex, it slouched so low that its head nearly touched the ground below. The beast's mouth taking up most of its head, its razors of teeth looked to be the same size as he, if not longer. With spiked arms touching the floor, Loki could only make out three of its massive yellowish claws. Watching the drool drip from the creatures's mouth, the god swallowed hard. "Well…hello there."

His greeting was answered with another ear-splitting roar. The power of its roar sending him back into a pile of ash, Loki quickly scrambled to his feet - coughing up soot as he did so. "Is that an _Asgardian_ I smell?!" Drawing nearer, the creature's voice sounded like that of a thousand whispers. Watching as it took a deep inhalation, it growled and projected another roar. "FROST GIANT!"

Frost Giant?

Flinging itself forward, Loki barley had anytime to make sense of the creature's words. Hardly managing to dodge the attack, the male scrambled back until he was at the bay of the river. Glancing around, he took shelter behind a pile of rocks.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, _**Hrímþursar**_. I can **_smell_** your _**fear**_."

Studying the beast from behind the rocks, Loki could feel another cough build up within his chest and working its way up to his throat. Unable to contain it any longer, her coughed. The beast instantly turing in his direction, Loki received a whiff of its horrid smell that reminded him of sulfur and burnt hair. Scooting himself back along the bay, Loki forced himself up to run as the giant broke past the pile of rocks he had been hiding behind only moments before.

"Frost Giant! **FROST GIANT**!"

Running, Loki was beginning to feel sick. The heat overpowering him, he stumbled over his feet numerous of times until finally collapsing to his knees. Hearing the Eldjötnar coming up behind him, the ground shaking at every step it took, the god tried to find a cave or boulder to seek shelter, but all he could see was an open field of cooled lava. And that was when he felt an hand swing by to grab and pull him up.

Pulled onto a moving horse, Loki was placed between the horse's neck and its rider. Coughing up a storm, he hadn't needed to look to know who his rescuer was. "Well, if it isn't the _beloved_ Thor. It is about time he returned to rescue his _dearest_ brother."

"I was not aware you had fallen behind," Thor spoke, kicking the horse's side to gain speed.

"Why am I not surprised? Oh, wait…perhaps it is because that is **all** I can **expect** from **you**."

"Silence, Loki. I am trying to concentrate."

"Oh, so _now_ you-" his sentence cutting short by Thor taking a sharp and sudden turn - which nearly caused the horse to topple over. Infuriated, Loki snatched the reins from his brother's hands. "Give that to me! You obviously have no idea as to what you are doing."

"As if you do?" Thor spat, snatching back the reins. "If I am not mistaken, you were the one who fell behind."

Loki, refusing to let go, tugged back. "Oh you are _very_ mistaken. For I was not the one who brought us here in the _**first**_ place!"

"Do not blame this entirely on me, Loki. You came here willingly."

"Thor, you are being **_utterly_** unreasonable. Give me the _reins!_"

"**No**! _I_ am the eldest, _I_ get to make the decisions!"

"You have the decision making of a cyclops!"

Halting the horse, Thor glared down at his brother. Loki returning his glare with a stare of disbelief. "What are you doing?!"

"Take it back."

"Take what back?!"

"What you just said," Thor replied; ignoring the nearing shouts of the monster. "I will not carry on until you take it back."

"You _cannot_ be serious."

"Do I look as if I am playing games, brother?"

Eye to eye, Loki tried to read his brother's expression - to see if their was any joke behind the matter. "I will not. Must I go through every near-death experience we have encountered thanks to you and your _decision_ making?"

Thor's scowl deepened. "I do not believe now is the greatest of times for that."

"Nor was it the greatest of times to _halt_ the horse."

The giant tearing through the ground as it was closing in on them, Thor's serious face broke into a smile.

* * *

"Father?" Peering into the office, Elsa's eyes had to adjust to the room's dim candlelit lighting. Making out her father's ebony desk and velvet armchair, the little girl timidly stepped into the room which caused the floor boards to loudly creak. The sound startling her, she jumped back and into the shelving behind her. Hearing the shelves rumble and the miniature glass sculptures on top rock in place - Elsa tightly closed her eyes as if preparing herself for the worse. However, to her surprise, nothing fell. Instead, she heard the sound of shoes against wood.

"Elsa?!"

Quickly opening her eyes and releasing the breath she had not realized she had been holding, the girl's eyes immediately fell upon her father who was only standing a couple of feet away from her. "Father, I-" her sentence was cut short when she realized her Father was not glaring at her as she had been expecting him to, but was instead staring at the ground that separated them in.

Drifting her eyes downward, she could not help but to gasp aloud. There surrounding her was a thick layer of ice. Starting at her ankles, the frozen liquid spread across her shoes and over onto the wooden floor, ending where her father stood. To the left of her, she could see that the ice had begun stretching itself up the wall and nearly reaching the ceiling above.

Scared, Elsa immediately tried to step away only to find that her shoes were stuck in the ice. Crying out, the ice began to expand - forcing the King to take several steps back.

"Elsa!" he snapped, though his voice was that of a concerned father than that of an angered one. "Elsa, getting upset only makes it worse. Please, calm down…"

"I-I'm stuck!" Elsa cried, her eyes widening in fear as she struggled to move. Feeling the frozen liquid expand to her knees, she desperately tried to free herself. "I'm stuck! I can't move, my shoes are stuck in the ice!"

"Elsa, _listen_ to me!" her father sternly spoke; carefully stepping on to the ice and making his way to where his daughter stood. "Elsa, it is all right. Please, calm yourself…"

Feeling her father's hands gently grasp her shoulders, her storming blue hues fearfully searched his warm brown ones. "I don't know **_how_**…"

"Conceal it," he answered. "Conceal it. Don't feel it."

"C-Conceal?"

"Hide it, Elsa. Hide your fear." Trying to sooth her, he gave her shoulders a light squeeze. "There is nothing to be afraid of. We go through this almost every week…"

"C-Conceal," she repeated, forcing her nerves to calm. Her father was right, as usual. She had nothing to fear, though as much as she tried, she could not help but get worked up whenever she saw the ice. It frightened her, especially when she could not control it. "Don't feel…"

"Don't let it show," he spoke.

Furrowing her brow, Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show…"

_Conceal…_

_Don't feel…._

_Don't let it show…._

"That's my girl!" Opening her eyes, the princess beamed as she watched the ice begin to melt away. Wrapping her arms around her father's neck, the King tightly returned his daughter's hug. Twirling her around, he placed her down on his armchair that rested near the fireplace. "It will only take practice, Elsa. You will get the hang of it soon enough. Just remember, _never_, under _any_ circumstance, must you allow your emotions get the best of you. Do you understand?"

"I understand…" Elsa returned followed by a short nod of her head. "...Mother said you needed to speak with me?"

Her father flashed a toothy grin. "Yes, I have something very important to discuss with you."

"What's wrong?" Tilting her head, she narrowed her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong, Elsa. In fact, this is rather joyous news - for both you and the kingdom."

"I am afraid I do not understand what you mean…"

Her father straightening his posture, the proud man made his way to his desk where he began digging through the neatly stacks of piled paper until he found what he was searching for. Holding a wrinkled envelope that contained the remains of purple seal, the King went back to where his daughter sat and held the envelope out for her to take. Arching a brow, Elsa took the letter from her father's grasp, her curious eyes shifting from the parchment to her father before settling back down on the parchment. "What is this?"

"Read it." Placing himself in the armchair beside her, he reached in his outer pocket for his pipe. "Go on…it is not going to bite you."

Still confused, Elsa removed the context inside and began to read aloud. It read:

_King of Arendelle,_

_ I am of exceptional pleasure to accept your most thoughtful invitation regarding your wife's birthday celebration. Upon our stay, I would_

_ like - if Your Majesty finds it fit- to introduce my son to your eldest daughter, Elsa. Seeing that you posses no male heir to your name or your _

_ throne, I am hoping that perhaps we can work out an agreement regarding our children. Seeing that my son will be in need of a proper wife _

_ and your daughter in need of a suitor, I sincerely pray an agreement can come of the two. Till then, my regards._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Baron Hobart von Zemo of Zeulniz_

Elsa blinked as she finished the letter. Not quite sure how to respond, she dumbly asked, "Where is Zeulniz?"

"It is a town in Germany," her father answered, taking a puff of his pipe. "Near Leipzig, I believe."

"…Oh…"

"Elsa, the Zemos are a very well-known and powerful bloodline. One of the greatest in history, it is an honor to even have them attend our party."

"But he is only a baron. Is that not one of, if not _the_ lowest position within a monarchy?"

Her father chuckled. "It is, but the Zemos are, how do I put this…_different_."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be highly appreciated!**

**The next chapter will have a special appearance! Anna and Elsa will meet a powerful and well-known bloodline of the Marvel Universe. For those unfamiliar with the Zemos, they are a legacy starting in way back in 1480 A.D. Known for their ruthless ways, several of their later descendants often cross paths with Captain America. **


	3. Part I: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Marvel/Disney**  
**

**Chapter Two**

"Eight years old?! Vater, she is still a child!"

"I do not see why you are so upset over this. I thought you would be grateful I have found you a family interested in our offer."

"But she is a **_child_**." Nearly spitting out his words, the heir directed his disgusted gaze from his father to stare sullenly out the carriage window. After two weeks on a ship and an uncountable amount of days stuck in a carriage with his parents to attend a celebration in the practically unknown kingdom of Arendelle, it was only until they were about an hours ride from the castle's gates that his father felt the need to tell him that his potential future wife sill played with dolls. "Mutter, _surely **you**_ do not agree with this?"

His mother, a sinister looking woman with white hair and sharp green eyes rested her hand on her angered son's arm. "We are not asking you to love her, Herman. We are only asking you marry her. I met your father when I was six. He was eighteen. Of course our families deemed it best until I reached the proper age of sixteen before we wedded. We shall do the same for you."

"Think of it like this, my son," the older man spoke, cutting in to his wife's words. "You marry Princess Elsa, and you shall become a King. A title that should be rightfully ours."

"Herman Zemo** (1)**, King of Arendelle?" The teenager snorted followed by a roll of his eyes. "Don't be preposterous. This kingdom is negligible compared to others."

"I find it amusing how you were keen to the preposition until you learned of the girl's age," his father remarked with an angered sigh. "You ruined your chances with England, and Russia refused. All that is left within reason is Latveria **(2)** and Arendelle. Would you rather it be that Latverian princess?"

"And become king to a land filled of those disgusting gypsies? Do not make me laugh, Vater."

"Then you will do as you are told."

Arching a brow, the sixteen year old brought his calculating hues back to his father. A smug smirk tugging at his lips, he crossed his arms and rested his back up against the velvet cushion of his seat. "And if I _refuse_?"

"Then you can forget ever inheriting even a cent of mine. You will be **_dead_** to us."

"Mmm, you said those same words after that incident involving Princess Victoria and here I sit, still your son," he coldly chuckled. "_But_, I'll humor you and meet this little princess. Though I _hardly_ see her understanding the position she is in."

* * *

_Knock. _

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Elsa?" A cyan eye peering through the keyhole and into the room the two girls shared, the younger princess impatiently raddled the door handle of the locked door. "Elsa, what are you doing in there? I need to get ready. Mother's party is gonna start soon and I don't wanna be late! Remember last year we were late and that ambassador from Symkaria **(3)** hogged the chocolate fountain? You don't want that to happen again, do you?"

Silence.

"Elsaaaa…" the five year old whined, slouching back and stomping her foot. "I need to get ready! I'm going to go get Father if you-"

Her sentence cut short when she heard the door suddenly unlock and open just enough for her to make out half of Elsa's face.

"_Well_, it's about _time_ you let me in."

"Go away, Anna."

"What? This is _my_ room too, _Elsa_."

"I need to finish getting ready."

"But-"

"This is a very important night and-"

"What are you **_talking_** about?! I just need to get dressed!" Elsa, taken slightly back by her sister's outburst, blinked before stepping away from Anna's view.

Anna, who was both confused and angry at Elsa's action, was about to push open the door from its cracked position and step inside suddenly stopped when Elsa quickly returned back into view. Pouting, Anna's face was greeted with the sudden smooth texture of silk and cotton. Realizing Elsa had just thrown her her dress, Anna swiftly pulled the fabric from her face only to see Elsa had once again closed the door.

Twisting the key to lock the door, Elsa took an uneasy breath before turning around to examine the bedroom. Ice stretching from where she stood to where the window was placed, the frozen liquid expanded up onto the pink papered walls. A light dusting of snow covering the furniture, including her and Anna's beds, Elsa could feel the nerves in her stomach tighten. Of course, that only caused the ice to spread further up.

She was nervous.

Seeing that she had no brothers to carry on the throne, it made sense that everyone - including her parents - expected _her_ to become the next in line to rule. Having said that, it would also become expected of her to find a husband to rule along side her as king. It being only her and her sister, Elsa knew that her father did not want to waste time in waiting for her to come to age and then finding a suitor herself. He wanted an assurance that if something were to happen to him, both his daughters as well as the kingdom would be in good hands - and what better way in doing that than befriending another powerful family and setting up an arranged marriage?

At least it will give him the satisfaction of knowing that there will be a king for Arendelle and husband for his daughter if he were to unexpectedly pass on. And especially now that her father had _received_ an offer by a German barron in regards of his son, her father wasted no time in wanting to have the two meet.

Elsa knew this was eventually going to become expected of her, but she had thought she had at least until she turned thirteen - not eight. There was also another greater problem aside from her age…

Nervously staring at the ice, she bit down on her lower lip. Only her parents, Anna, and a handful of servants knew of her…gift. She had been told _never_ to tell _anyone_ for they will not understand. Of course Elsa never questioned her parents when it came to her ability, but it did not stop her from wondering what exactly they meant by 'not understand'.

Would this suitor her father wants her to meet tonight not understand? Does he even know of her gift? What if he and his family find it repulsive?

Elsa did not even want to think of that scenario.

She knew if the family calls off the arrangement due to the ice, it would disappoint her father greatly. Of course, she knew he would never blame her for it, but it would not stop her from feeling bad. It was certainly something an eight year old should not be worried over, though Elsa felt older than her years. Much older...

Hugging herself, Elsa took a steady breath before closing her eyes. "Conceal," she whispered; clearing her mind of the situation at hand. "Don't feel. Don't let it show…"

* * *

Mozart's sixth symphony filled the young man's ears as he stood bored behind the dessert tables. His father off commuting with other diplomats and his mother mingling with their wives, Herman Zemo amused himself with the chocolate fountain and the occasional eye wander toward the laughing teenaged females only a few feet away.

Picking up a plump strawberry from the tray, he was about to dip it into the drizzling melted chocolate when he felt a brief kick to the shins. Cursing, he dropped the treat and stumbled back a bit. Bringing his gaze down, he became eye to eye with a small orange haired girl with a freckle too many.

"You ate all the strawberries!"

Narrowing his azure eyes into slits, he growled. "What the hell are you talking about? You do not just go around kicking strangers. Who are your parents?"

"The King and Queen of Arendelle," the girl smugly responded. Leaning down, she picked the fallen fruit up off the wooden floor. "So I advice you be careful what you say to me."

Stiffening in his posture, Herman's eyes slightly widened. "T-The King and Queen?"

"Mhmm." Dipping the last strawberry into the melted chocolate spilling from the fountain, the tiny girl nearly stuffed the entire thing into her mouth. "So back off."

"Y-You're name does not happen to be Elsa, is it?"

"No, Elsa is my sister," she answered with a mouthful. "I'm Anna. _Princess_ Anna. _Princess_ Anna of _Arendelle_. "

"I see…" he muttered, though partially relieved she was not her sister. "Where _is_ your sister, may I ask?"

The girl shrugged. "How am I suppose to know?"

"Well, you just said she is your sister. I simply assumed you would know-"

"Listen here, Mister-….?"

"Herman. Herman Zemo."

"Listen here, Herman," Anna spoke; swallowing the last of the strawberry. "Do you have any siblings?

"No. I am the only child."

"Well, if you ever _get_ one, you'll realize that keeping tack of them isn't as easy as it seems. My sister is an emotional wreck. She's all over the place, so **_excuse_** me for not knowing where she is."

Herman stood dumbfounded. Blinking, he cleared his throat. "You have quite the vocabulary for being such a small child…"

"**_Small?_**" Anna gasped; offended. "I happen to be _five_ years old! That's only five years shy of being ten!"

The male snorted. "That may be, but you are still little."

"Am not!" Stomping her foot, she clenched her chocolate covered fist. "How old are **_you_**?"

"I am sixteen years of age."

Holding up her fingers, she knitted her brows together as she counted under her breath.

"That is only twelve years older than I - hardly any difference."

"Eleven," he corrected with an exasperated sigh. "It is an _eleven_ year age difference."

"Even closer!"

Herman was about to open his mouth to respond when he was cut short by another voice.

"Anna! What are you doing?!" Seeing another child come into view, the young heir inwardly groaned. "Mother said to not bother our guest."

"Oh good, you're here!" Anna beamed. Taking hold of the other girl's hand, she looked back up at the male. "This is Elsa. The sister I told you about."

_Elsa?_

Arching a brow, he lightly bowed his head in acknowledgment to the other princess. "My Lady."

"Hey...why does **_she_** receive a proper introduction?!" Anna scowled, watching him bow his head. "I'm a lady too."

"Hush, Anna," Elsa hissed, elbowing her sister. Turning her eyes back to the man, she curtseyed. "Nice to meet you. I apologize for my sister's behavior. She knows very little of what she says."

"I've noticed," he muttered; his eyes examining her as if she were an insect.

She was taller than her sister by a couple of inches, and though the two shared similar features, he would never have guessed them to be sisters. As Anna had ginger hair and freckles, Elsa's hair was blonde - almost white. Her skin was a creamy pale - if not whiter than her hair - and her eyes much bluer than those of Anna's. Truthfully, Zemo would be lying if he said he had seen a more beautiful being in his life, however, there was still one little problem…

_She is a child. _

"I really am sorry…" Elsa spoke, suddenly feeling uncomfortable by his gaze. He was much taller than her, and the way he towered over Anna and her was intimidating. It certainly did not help that he had piercing blue eyes that looked as if they could slice right through her. "W-We'll just…go…-"

"Oh Elsa, it looks as if you two have already become aquatinted. How splendid!"

Recognizing that voice to be her father's, Elsa pried Anna's hand from hers so she could quickly turn around to acknowledge her father. "Father…I am sorry. I was getting Anna to stop-…acquainted?"

Seeing her father walking in their direction with Mother alongside him, Elsa's gaze was quickly stolen by the unfamiliar couple walking beside them.

"Yes, acquainted," the King nodded as he reached her. "Elsa, I would like to introduce you to Barron and Lady Hobart Zemo of Zeulniz." Motioning toward the unfamiliar couple that stood to his right, he then nodded toward the teenage male. "I see you have already met Herman - their son."

_Zemo?_

_...Their son?!_

Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, Elsa immediately curtseyed. "P-Pleasure to meet you…you both."

"What a beautiful child she is," the older woman exclaimed; holding her lorgnette's up to her eyes so she could get a better examination of the girl. "Is she not just stunning, Herman?"

Elsa, who uneasily drifted her gaze to the younger male as everyone waited for his response, swiftly glanced away when she realized that he was glaring at her.

"Of course, Mutter." His response was short and almost sounded forced. "Just stunning."

* * *

"You do realize I blame this solely on you."

"Oh quit your complaining, Loki. It is unbecoming…"

Loki, who was lying back first against the bed with his hands neatly folded across his abdomen, slowly craned his neck upward so he could receive a better view of his brother who was pacing amongst the room like an angered feline. Staring him down with annoyed, yet, mischievous eyes, the younger prince smirked. "You wish to tell _me _what is unbecoming? Just look at yourself, Thor. Perhaps you should have a better understanding of the words you proceed to use before actually using them."

Thor paused in his tracks only to return his brother's glare. "I do not understand how you can be so neutral toward the situation at hand."

Loki sighed. "I _told_ you Father would find out." Forcing himself to sit up, he stretched his arms until he felt the bones down his spine pop into place. "Did you _honestly_ think he would be that oblivious?"

"I just do not understand-"

"We left a trail of ashes from the Bifröst to the palace, Thor," Loki bluntly interrupted. "Not to mention we failed to return a horse. _My_ horse for that matter…"

"Oh, _**enough**_ about the horse," Thor groaned; returning to his pacing. "I offered to return and retrieve the animal, but _you_ objected."

"Oh, how _silly_ of me. What was I _thinking_ not letting you return to the realm of eternal fire to retrieve a damn horse, " Loki mumbled; his voice enriched with sarcasm. Resting his back against the bed's headboard, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sharply exhaled. "The point being, Thor, Father would not even have to ask Heimdall to put two and two together."

"We did no harm!" Thor snapped. "Father is merely overreacting."

"You angered a Fire Giant, Thor."

"_We_ angered a Fire Giant."

Rolling his eyes, Loki shook his head and produced a humorless chuckle. "Well it is in the past and there is nothing we can do about it now. So enough with this and go to bed. It is much too late to be arguing over nonsense."

"Much too late? Brother, there is still daylight out!"

"And?"

"And the festival has only begun."

Loki arched a brow. "The festival we were told under no circumstances are allowed to attend? The festival Father has **_grounded_** us from?"

"In so many words, yes."

"Just as I was thinking you could not become any more _stupid_." Flinging his legs off the side of the bed, he pulled himself up to his feet and strode out onto the balcony. Looking down at the drunken gods and dancing children, he simply crinkled his nose and turned back around to face his brother. "Honestly, it is not worth sneaking out for, Thor. Just do as Father says for a change. I do not wish to get into anymore trouble."

"And who says we are going to get caught?" Thor questioned with a mischievous grin. "As long as we stay away from the banquet hall, we shall be fine."

"And here we go again. Did you seriously not learn a thing from this?"

"Life is too short to ably by Father's pointless rules," Thor responded as he sat down to tug on his boots. "I am not about to pass up the festivities on behalf of Father's foolish nonsense."

Folding his arms across his chest, he silently watched Thor finish getting ready with an unamused stare. "And how exactly do you plan to pass the guards?"

Thor shrugged, tossing a woolen shawl over his shoulders. "I'll figure it out as I go. Do you wish to accompany me, brother?"

"Mmm, let me think about it." Tapping just below his temple with a ridicule smirk, he pretend as if it were a difficult decision. "Let me see…Sneak out to a pointless festival and risk getting caught, or retire for the night with a warm cup of tea and a good book. Whatever shall I choose?"

"You are mocking me, aren't you?"

"Oh no, dear brother. I am merely pointing out your idiocy. There is a fine difference."

"Save your insults, Loki. I am not forcing you to do this, I was simply asking."

"And I was merely stating."

A scowl seeping across his features, Thor turned away from the younger male and headed toward the washroom. Coming back out with his hair neatly tied back into low bun, he grabbed his satchel from the wall hanger and tossed it across his chest. With not another word, he brushed past Loki and over to the balcony. Flinging one leg over the edge, he tightly gripped railing as he flung his other leg over before slowly lowering himself down the other side.

"Thor, _what_ are you doing?!"

"Attending the festival," Thor responded as it were the most obvious answer.

"I meant why are you going from the balcony," Loki replied, stepping out and looking down at him. "That is at _least_ a six story drop."

"The guards. You even said yourself I needed to outsmart them. They would expect me to exit out from the chamber doors, but not the balcony." Focusing as he tried to figure out how to get down to the balcony beneath their's without risking the jump, he peered up at his brother. "I'll be fine."

"…Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, now quit bothering me." Sliding his grip lower so his legs dangled down - almost reaching the balcony beneath him - he grunted. "I am _trying_ to concentrate."

"Mmm, well, I would hurry if I were you," Loki cooed, resting his arms against the ledge and leaning down so he could amusingly watch his brother make a fool of himself. "Perhaps you should put your foot on that bit of ledge sticking out. It'll help your balance as you-"

"**_Loki_**, I said I am trying to **_concentrate_**."

"All right, all right." Straightening himself up, he shrugged. "Though, just as a brotherly reminder, you do remember that the balcony below us are the guard chambers? It probably would have been much more…_probable_ if you had just used the door."

Thor's eyes suddenly widening at the realization quickly raised his legs up so they would not be within view to those in the room below. Dangling in a fetal like position, he desperately looked up to meet gazes with Loki. "Quick, help me back up!"

"Mmmm…" Loki hummed; his chest projecting a sound almost similar to that of a purr. "I don't think I will."

"_**Loki?!**_" Struggling to pull himself back up - his hands kept slipping. "Help me up! Or I **_swear_** I will-"

"You will _**what**_? All you are is a bag of empty threats, brother." Stepping back into the room, a sly smile crawled across his features. "See it as a learning experience, Thor. You obviously need to learn from your actions, and to put it quite bluntly, I am rather tired of you getting us into trouble. Have fun explaining this to Father." Closing the balcony doors, he pulled a golden skeleton key from his pocket and placed it into the door's keyhole. Turning it until he heard it click, he locked his dangling brother outside to fend for himself.

Oh, how _predictable_ his elder brother was.

He was _so_ predictable that it was almost…

Pitiful.

* * *

_**(1) Zemo: **a powerful and popular bloodline known throughout the Marvel Universe. Their bloodline dating back to 1480 A.D., they are know for their ruthless and selfish ways. The most notable character, Helmut Zemo, is an arch nemesis's to Captain America and a formerly associated with HYDRA. His father, Heinrich Zemo, was one of the most brilliant scientists of Nazi Germany, and joined the Nazi Party early in its existence. Zemo quickly became one of the Nazis' top scientists and the most wanted Axis agent. His father, and Helmut's grandfather was Herman Zemo._

_**(2) Latveria:** a fictional nation in the Marvel Comics Universe. It is depicted within the story lines of Marvel's comic titles as an isolated European country and later ruled by the fictional super villain Doctor Doom, supposedly located in the Banta region._

_**(3) Sykamria: **is a fictional Eastern European country within the Marvel Universe. The fictional country is mostly known as being the home of Silver Sable and the Wild Pack team._

* * *

**A/N: And that's going to be the end of our favorite Asgardians for several chapters. Though do not worry, there will be plenty of Loki mentionings throughout. Anyhow, I have a lot in store for this. I already have up to chapter five written out, but are in great need of editing, so I should have them up sometime either this weekend or next week. I hope you all are enjoying it so far! I want to thank everyone for reading as well as favoriting/following and especially reviewing! Reviews are always welcomed and are a great motivator! Thanks again!**


End file.
